New World: Maybe Harmony is not enough
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: "Time and again you've tried to make him see the error of his ways but you'ved failed. Why do you still try." Cyril asked nowing it was hopeless. "I not giveing up on family. Even though he tried to kill me. But Darkwing is family and I'm going to help him. If he recognises or not." Crystal said with a sigh. "But I may need help."
1. Prologue

**Me: Well hello everyone I'm back after sometime due to illness.**

**Charlier: Are you better now?**

**Me: Yea sort of but that besides the point. You know I can't stand sitting around doing nothing.**

**Charlier: Fair point.**

**Me: Any way this is sort of a brake of my past stories because…I don't know just because. But any this plot line came up when me and my cosine were just messing around on twitter then we realised that we just created a story line.**

**Charlier: Odd.**

**Me: I know but any way some of the characters are his not mine and I may focuses on this its depends on the feedback I get. And most importantly this is a partnership story between me and my cosine so I can't take all the credit. Other wise I'll feel like an ass but any way welcome to a New world: Maybe Harmony wont is not enough **

Prologue

"Hey. Crystal wake up." Charlier groaned as she woke up only to see her mate still fast asleep. "Ok you want to play like that then?"

"Charlier its too early in the morning to be up." Crystal groaned.

"Crystal it's the afternoon." She replied to him.

"_Deve__dormire_." He replied as he finally went to sleep again.

"Ancestors I hate it when you speak Italian." Charlier said getting up and stretching her legs popping them in place. "Don't make me drag you out of there." She warned only to get no response.

" '_sigh' _Ok have it your way." She said as she dived bombed the bed sending Crystal flying off the bed into the floor.

"Ouch." Crystal said as monotone as possible making Charlier giggle. " Well if you want the play like that." He said licking her on the side of the cheek.

"Oh Crystal…" They were both interrupted by a knock on their door.

"Crystal, Charlier we have a problem here." It was Flame.

With a sigh Crystal eventually responded. "Can't it wait?"

"It involves your cosine." He replied making Crystal slam his head into a near by pillow remembering his destructive and chaotic cosine Darkwing.

"_Per l'amor di..._ ok give me...5 minuets." As soon as he said that Charlier gave him a shocked stare. "Make that 10 minuests." Charlier then punched him in the arm. "Ah ok 15 minuets." Now she was happy.

"Eh ok then. Look just don't be too long the guradiens are pissed off." Flame said as he walked off.

"Now where were we?" Charlier teasd jumping back into bed with Crystal soon after her.

Later

"Where are they?" Cyril asked making he other younger dragons including Flare start singering. "What?"

"Just don't but much thought into it Cyril. You could hurt your self." Said Crystal as he walked through the door holding Charlier's tail. "So whats this about my cosuin?"

"Yes right. He's skiped world to Equrestria." Fox explined. Making Crystal's jaw (if it could) drop to the floor.

"Oh why. Is. He. So. Stupid." Crystal said as he kept on hitting his head.

"Calm down Crystal. Why would he go there?" Charlier asked trying to calm him down.

"Eh I can answer that." Said Fox as a display of a young black dragon preforming so sort of ritural in the middle of the forest. "He's trying to rebuild his amulet...again."

"Oh just dande...Wait it is." Crystal said as an evil grin slowly appered on his face.

"Oh I know that look. What are you planning?" Glint said seeing a plan spring to life.

"If I can't show him the light and make him take responability for his actions then maybe a certen six can help." Crystal said as his grin grew bigger by the second.

"You can't be serous that's…that's brilliant." Glint said admiring Crystal's plan.

"Why thank you. After everything he's put us through I guess some of his…evil rubbed off on me." Crystal said letting go of Charlier and getting his equipment ready.

"Right as long as you don't try and kill us then it's fine by us." Syla said but then noticed something on the display. "Eh you may wont to hurry up."

"Why?" Crystal asked as he moved to see the display. It looked like Darkwing was being attacked by a creature that looked like Princes Celestia but was different…darker. "Oh fuck." Crystal said as he opened a portal grabbing some ammo and his pistols.

"Is that the Princes and why is she attacking him?" Flare asked.

"Long story sort in the human world they kind of. Sort of developed a…dark side to the Princes. And seeing as the human world has only a gimps of what other worlds are like sometimes there's a truth behind what they think is not real." Crystal explained quickly.

"So that her or not?" Charlier asked.

"Yes and no. Look its complicated and…is that a mini gun." Crystal said as Darkwing change to a human firing a mini gun. "Where in the name of crystal did he get that?"

"He's all ready out of ammo you may want to hurry up." Fox advised.

"Right send the rest of my equipment to my house. See you guys on the other side. What am I getting myself into." He said as he jumped through the portal.


	2. Who's who

**Me: Well there is not much to say other than enjoy.**

Who's who

"Why wont you just DIE!" Dark yelled as he tried to stab the rabid alicorn. But with one failed swing of his sword the alicorn took the chance to pin him down to the ground and as she did she started to drool over his face.

"Ah stop drooling on me you freak." He complained as he tried to struggle to freedom but he was distracted by a voice that was coming closer.

"HELLOOOO!" Shouted the voice as what looked like a dragon performing a comet dash slammed into the alicorn sending her flying into a near by tree.

"Well hello cus fancy meeting you here." Crystal smiled holding out a paw picking him up.

"Don't say it." Dark warned.

"How's life getting your ass kicked by a pony?" Crystal said smugly.

"Can it." Dark pleaded

"Aw don't you want to hear the other half hour of material I've got?" Crystal said laughing only to get a face full of hoof.

"You had that coming. Oh boy." Dark gulped as he was kicked so hard every bone in his body felt like it was sent into space. Till he realised that he was still on the ground on a crash course into Crystal.

When the two collided they both hit the ground they couldn't tell witch way was up or down. "Will you get off me?" Crystal said trying to get Dark of his back. But seeing as he wouldn't move Crystal used the element of nature to use some vines to throw his cosine off him.

"Hey! Easy will yea." He complained dusting him self off and grabbing his sword of the ground. "Time for chopped alicorn."

Before he could take a step Crystal just put his paw in the way. "I don't know about you but I like my food roasted." He said with smoke leaving his maw.

"By all means. You first." Dark said putting his sword away.

"You have one chance to leave take it." Crystal warned only to make the enraged alicorn charge. "Well I tried." He said as his scales combusted into flames as he unleashed am inferno upon her sending her screaming in pain as she fell still screaming.

When all was done all there was left was a charred alicorn body. "Hmmm nice work. I nee something to eat." Dark suggested as he walked over to the body blowing out what was left of the flames.

"Ok its bad enough we just kill one of the rulers…or the crazed psychopathic version. But now you going to eat her?" Crystal said with discussed.

"Come on don't say your not hungry too?" He said waving a rib in the air at him.

"Oh…fuck it. She attacked first." Crystal said taking the rib.

"So cus why are you here?" He asked.

"To make sure you don't course trouble. But I guess I'm to late." Crystal replied taking other rib. "And to take this from you." He taunted waving the amulet Dark was trying to make in front of him.

"How? Hmmm claver."

"I try." Crystal smiled

They kept on eating for some time but Dark was getting a feeling that they were not alone. "Hey cus?"

"Yea."

"You know that feeling when you think you're not alone?"

"Yea why do you ask? There someone behind me isn't there?" He asked making dark nod. "Well fu…CCCCKKKK!" Crystal yelled as he was lifted into the air by magic.

"You two will pay for killing my sister!" Screamed a pissed off night blue alicorn.

"Wow how many of you are there?" Dark asked

"Hey stop bitching and help me!" Crystal yelled who was still being held up by magic.

"Oh yea that." Dark forgot. But he then charged at the alicorn sending her the ground making her lose control of the dragon who hit the floor.

"Ouch."

"Sorry but I guess its time to add another dead pony to my list." Dark said pulling out his sword and began his charge, as did the alicorn.

"WAIT!" Crystal shouted stopping both of them. "For one Dark let me handle this. And for two sorry Luna we killed your sister but we both know it's not her." Crystal said as if it was obvious. Just then Luna expression changed from vengeance to laughter.

"What do you mean? The body is right there and that's as dead as dead can be." Dark protested poking the body with his back claw. This just made the two laugh even harder as the 'real' Princes papered behind them.

"I will admit Celestia you had me going for awhile." Crystal praised making Celestia giggle.

"I wanted to see how you friend here can reason with unknown beings. And turns out not very well." She said making Dark fix his gaze on Crystal.

"You knew about this?" He said with a hint of annoyance as Crystal shook his head.

"Oh god the look on your face was priceless. Any way what are you two doing here I thought there would have been some royal stuff that needed to be done or…something?" Crystal said thinking they would be to busy.

"Yes well we heard your plan to…help you cosine here. And as you know if there is help to be find it can be here." Celestia suggested.

"Wait is this all an attempt to help me because I don't need it." Dark said sounding insulted.

"Sure in your eyes but not in the eyes of everyone…I mean pony else. Besides just because I'm what you call 'good' which I'm not. It dose not mean you have to go all goodie, goodie now. No offence." Crystal explained.

"None taken." Said Luna.

"Look the only reason I have not killed you yet is because…" "You can't." Crystal interrupted.

"You can't because as sad enough as it is I'm the only family you have right now. And deep down your good you just want to make it badass first." He smiled

"No…hell no." He hesitated.

"Sure."

"But there is a problem with you two staying here." Interrupted Celestia. "You did try and kill me that was not supposed to happen. Just because you two are not of this world dose not mean the law dose not apply. So in order to fix this you two must stay in this world and not leave till we say so." Celestia explained

"Oh come on." The two sighed in unison

"I'm sorry but I can not allow this to pass sadly. I'm sorry" She apologised.

"Then were are we going to stay?" Dark pointed out.

"I have a home in ponyvill we can stay there." Crystal suggested as Dark collapsed on the floor laughing.

"PONYVILL! Oh god cus your funny." He said as he looked up though he saw that he was not joking. "Your serious?"

"Yep I am and your not allowed to leave that area with out my say so." Crystal said smiling. "Well princesses its been fun but we must head off I hate to be sent to prison…again." He sighed.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Nothing lets go cus." He responded quickly as he opened a portal and walked through it with Darkwing.


	3. Home sweet homesort of

**Me: Well I back and still sick but oh well I need something to do.**

**Charlier: You should be in bed.**

**Me: Sue me any way to the reviews. To Josh: Yea that will be fixed defiantly. To Zilla: Yep so this time I will have help and its great so far. To Person: I'm glad you like it. Ok now that's done on with the show.**

Home sweet home…sort of

The two appeared in front of a large house. It's was a nice place but Dark noticed that Crystal was starting to laugh. "What?"

"The look on your face back there was priceless." He mocked as he opened the door.

"Shut up." He returned in spite. As he entered he was surprised to such a big home kept by his cosine in such nice shape. Witch he hated.

"_Casa dolce casa_. God I've missed this place." Crystal said jumping on a pile of pillows in what looked like a living room. "What do you think?"

"You really want my answer?" Dark warned.

"Fair enough. Right there are…certain things we need to talk about cus." Crystal said uneasy.

"What? And how come I don't like where this is going?" He asked hesitating.

"Because you wont like what I have to say. Right you know that this world is home to many creatures but mostly ponies right?" Crystal asked.

"Yes and god do I hate it." He said slowly pulling a knife out of his cloke but Crystal saw this and teleported the blade into his claw. "Come on."

"I'm sworn to protect every world as best I can and your not helping. Any way me and you were not what you call welcome as dragons." Crystal explained.

"Yea so."

"So we need to blend in." He said as he shifted into his pony form witch made Dark collapse laughing.

"YOU LOOK RIDICULES!" He laughed trying to breath.

"Yea laugh it up because your going to be like this soon." Crystal smirked as his cosine got up in shock

"Eh I don't think so."

"Be me thinks so. Besides you either drink this." Crystal said as he magically held up a small bottle. "And change or in three days time you'll change awake and trust me being awake as several bones snap in place is…unpleasant. So what will it be?"

"None I'm leaving." He said walking out the door only to be magically picked up and brought back.

"You don't have a choice because you leave and you get thrown in prison for the rest of your life. So drink it." Crystal demanded as he use his magic the pour the contance into his mouth. Witch was spited out into Crystal face.

"You can't make me drink that." He mocked.

"Oh yea cus shall we remind are self's who kicked who's ass what was it mouth ago." Crystal smiled as they both remembered the event s that led to the pair to fight each other. Crystal wining.

"I hate you." Dark said in spite.

"I know you do and I'm doing this for your benefit. So drink it." Crystal asked as another bottle levitated it way up to him. And reluctantly Dark drank it and in a flash of light instead of the dark and feared dragon Darkwing was he was a pony an Pegasus to be precise.

"I look ridicules." He complained.

"No your not." Crystal said trying to make him feel better. "You look like a clown!" He shouted laughing.

"Ha, ha can we just be done with this attempt to make me good and be done." He said in a rush.

"Its not to make you 'good' its just a way to make you take responsibility for your actions. But any way we have a big day. First I need to teach you how to fly, walk and talk like every other pony dose around here. So you don't stick out like a chocolate bar in a swimming pool." Crystal explained.

"Right. So lets begin before a throw up."

Crystal tried to train Dark as best he the basics of flying walking, running, talking. And surprisingly he took it well. After all most wracking Crystal's home…twice. He got the hang of it.

"Great you're taking this well." Crystal praised.

"Thanks. I still hate you though." Dark replied

"I know any way there is one last thing we need to do." Crystal said leading the way outside.

"What?"

"To teach you the history of this world who knows when it will come in handy. So that's why were going to see one of my friends. Twilight." Crystal explained.

"Yay a history lesson." Dark sighed.

"Yes and while your there I wont be I have business to take care of." Crystal said it like he was hiding something.

"So your gonna trust me to do the right thing and listen to this Twilight?" He asked

"Yes I am and if you step out of line just know she's the Princesses apprentice so anything happens to her…you wont live to see your 20's" He threatened.

"Ok, ok understood. Wow buzz kill." Dark muttered under his breath as they arrived at the tree house/ library. "Hmmm nice place. To bun down."

"Hey you better be good or I take this from you." Crystal said pointing at the sword he still had on his back.

"Try it see what happens." Dark dared. The two looked at each other for a few minuets till Dark saw a rainbow mane Pegasus fly past.

"Lets go I don't want to fight that rainbow bitch again." He said making his way to the door.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Long story. But lets say I've been here before on other terms." He said darkly.

"Forget I asked." Crystal said opening the door. "Hey Twilight? Hello anypony home?"

"Hmmm. Crystal your back. I never thought to see you again." The purple unicorn greeted.

"Yes well times change. Any way here is my cosine Darkwing." As Crystal introduced him to her he took a bow.

"At your service." He said.

"Any way due to events that I will explain later he's stuck here and I thought you could teach him some of the history of this world. If that's not to much trouble?" Crystal asked.

"Don't worry about it I'll be glad to help him out. I take it your not staying though?" She asked.

"No I need to do something's. But take care he's what you call on the 'evil' side." Crystal warned.

"I can still hear you cus." Dark said as he was looking at some books.

"I know I wanted you to hear. So if he gives you any trouble…" "Don't worry after the last time you were here I think I can handle him." Twilight interrupted.

"Ok just saying. See yea cus." Crystal said heading for the door.

"Yea see you." Dark returned and looked at Twilight. "So what first?"


	4. Assassins, assassins Where do they

**Me: Ok I'm back finally.**

**Charlier: About time.**

**Me: Well sorry I just got minecraft recently and I wanted to play that.**

**Charlier: Fair I guess.**

**Me: To Zilla: Yes thank you for pointing that out I thought it looked wrong. And the reason for the Italian…. I don't know I just like Italian for some reason. To Josh: I don't know you really think I know because I really don't. To Person: Trust me there more to him than you think. Any way not much to say but. Enjoy.**

Assassins, assassins. Where do they come from?

After about 3-5 hours Crystal returned to the library half hoping that Dark had burned the place down just so he had something to fight. But this was not the case (Surprisingly) the place was still intact Crystal before entering looked through the window to see what was going on. And what he found shocked him even after everything he's ever seen this surprised him the most.

Dark had changed back to a dragon and was writing down notes and listening to everything that Twilight had to say. "Pinch me I'm dreaming." Crystal thought out loud as he entered.

"Oh hey Crystal." Twilight greeted him.

"Sup cus." Dark said still concentrating on his work.

"Eh Twilight what have you done to my cousin?" Crystal asked half thinking that she had used magic on him.

"I haven't done anything to him." She said all most insulted. "He's listened to everything I've said with out question." She reported getting closer to Crystal to whisper in his ear. "You know I don't think he needs to be good. He all ready is." She whispered making Crystal singer.

"Trust me Twi he can go from 0 to evil in a millisecond." He whispered back. "Any way cus you want to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure. I need some meat to eat." He said making Twilight look at him in shock. "What?"

"Well you see cus this world they don't eat meat." Crystal explained as Dark start laughing.

"I knew that I just wanted to see the look on Twilights face when I said it." He said continuing to laugh.

"Eh come on before you start any fires." Crystal sighed as they both left.

When they were out side Crystal saw three (What looked like dragons) heading their way. "Friends of yours?" He asked

"That's one way to put it." Dark said checking his sword.

As they landed something clicked in Dark's mind but he chose not to show it. As they landed they looked armoured for war but it was only three of them. Three more casualties for Dark but for Crystal it was three more victims.

"Sir we have a message from Pyro." Said a dragon that looked like the leader.

"Is it now well why have you got the emblems of my enemies on your amour?" Dark said drawing his sword as they looked back to see there mistake.

"Oh well fuck this. It was a stupid plan any way." The leader said only for his skull to be split in two with a fructose swing from Dark.

"About time I got some action." Crystal said shifting to a dragon and about to start his attack only to be stop by Dark.

"This is my fight not yours. Make sure they don't harm any of your friends….I've got this." He said coldly making Crystal back off Knowing that if there was danger. There's none for dangers than a dragon related to him.

"Your call." He said backing off.

"Aw little hatchling actually growing a conscience." Mocked one of the two dragons making a spark of rage ignite in Dark as he rushed the dragon grabbing him by the throat slamming him into the ground several times turning the dragons ivory horns into mush. Once that was done and the dragon was bleeding within an inch of his life he summoned some bravery and attempted to attack. But it was futile as Dark chopped one of the dragon claws off and started to repeatedly beat him to death with it.

The other remaining dragon stood and watched as his comrade was being turned into a bloody pulp. When Dark was finished he turned his demonic gaze towards the frightened dragon and slowly made his approach.

But the dragon was not dieing yet as he made a ditch attempt to fly away. Dark made no attempt to catch him but was stunned by a shard whizzing past his head and clipping the dragons wings making him fall from the sky.

"What?" Crystal said as Dark stared at him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked trying to hold back his anger.

"I thought you would want answers. So there you are." Crystal said pointing at the limping dragon.

Dark stood over the injured dragons body and placed his claws on his head, with a quick twist he snapped the dragons neck making the body go limp. "I all ready know what's going on. I'm getting missed." He said showing a dark smile.

"Right any way lets go get some food. I'm starv…" Before Crystal could finish a wiz of a rainbow tackled Dark to the ground. The two kept fighting till they stopped sliding on the ground.

As the two got up and assumed fighting positions locked in a endless stare. "I thought I made it clear never set a hoof in ponyvill again!" Screamed the blue Pegasus.

"Oh I was just in town and I thought I would say hi." He smiled drawing his sword again. Still dripping in the dragons blood.

"Would everypony calm the buck down! Now what is going on?" Crystal asked

"This…thing attacked me before. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Rainbow said with a rage Crystal never saw before. "How do you know him?"

"He's my cousin…sadly." Crystal explained making Rainbow's jaw hit the floor.

"Your related to this monster?" She said in disbelieve.

"Hey still here you know." Dark said sounding a bit hurt. "Oh by the way how's the wing?" He smiled as several blue feathers appeared in his claw.

"Not bad how's the claw." She said back pulling out a necklace from under her coat witch had several claws hanging from it.

"Ok would the pair of you cool it. Dash he's here because I'm trying to help him see the light and take responsibility for his actions. And your not helping." Crystal explained making her bust out laughing

"Oh that's rich!" She said out loud trying to stop laughing.

"So if you two talk it out maybe you can hit some common ground." Crystal suggested. "I hope." He muttered under his breath.

The two just stared at each other for a few minuets when Dash was the first to speak. "Sure as long as your paying." She said to Crystal

"Yea I need some food." Dark joined in too.

"Good then lets go. Oh the…em you know." Crystal said nodding at the bodies.

"Oh yea let me get that." Dark said as his claw glowed purple and liquefied the bodies. When he was done he shifted with Crystal back to there pony forms and headed out.

**Me: Ok once again I'm sorry for the lateness of this but school comes first…sadly.**

**Charlier: It sucks but its true.**

Me: eeyup. Till next time…

**All: May crystal guide you.**


	5. Ok so there secrets about secrets?

**Me: Did you miss me?**

**Charlier: You want the truth or the not so truth?**

**Me: That actually hurt.**

**Charlier: You can deal.**

**Me: To the reviews. To Person: Maybe, maybe not. To Zilla: On xbox and yea his past is…shady at best. And that explains why you've not been online for some time I wish I could help but I can't sorry.**

**Charlier: Aren't you in a rush today.**

**Me: Yea things to do school life is taking over. Sadly any way on with the show.**

Ok so there secrets about secrets?

"See I told you that you two could get along with out killing each other." Crystal said finishing his food.

"I guess she's not that bad when I get down to it…so here." Dark said putting the feathers on the table.

"Well in that case…" Rainbow said reluctantly taking off the necklace and putting it on the table. "Here."

"Thank you." Dark thanked taking it off the table just as she took the feathers. As the two smiled at each other Dark looked at Crystal. "So what now are we heading back to your place. Theses pony forms are…uncomfortable."

"Well you get use to it and I guess we should head home…" He said as his bracer started to blink blue making Crystal smile.

"What?" Dark had to ask.

"Oh nothing." He said as he pushed a few buttons making an image of a red dragoness appear. "Hey Charlier." He greeted.

"Hey Crystal are you heading home. I've still yet to meet your cousin yet." She asked

"Eh sure I'm heading there now. See you soon." He said as the picture faded. Making him sigh. "Well I guess its time you met my mate. Don't act like an ass. Please."

"Well…no promises." He said with his dark grin.

"I'm not saying it for my shake but for yours. She's the best hunter there is in Warfang and her nickname is phoenix for a reason. Trust me." Crystal warned making Dark just laugh a blow a smoke ring.

"I did not just survive 2 years on the run to be ended by some hunter. And that funny I met a bounty hunter with the name phoenix." He replied thinking about it.

"Hmmm any way see you later Dash we've got to split." Crystal said getting up.

"Ok see you guys." She said speeding off leaving a trail of dust.

"Well now that's done lets go met your mate." Dark said leading the way.

Later on

"Ok where here now don't act like an ass please." Crystal asked

"Again no promises." He replied, as Crystal was the first to enter.

"Charlier? I'm back where…." Crystal was cut off by being tackled by a red blur. When the two landed Crystal was on the floor with a red dragoness pinning him down.

"Hello you." She smiled licking his cheek.

"Eh am I interrupting?" Dark asked. "Because I need to…be some where so can I just this once brake are rule for me to follow you rule?" He asked

"I guess so you've been trust worthy so far so sure." Crystal answered getting to his hoofs. "Beside me and Charlier have…catching up to do." He said smiling making Charlier blush. (Witch was impossible to tell)

"Ok I don't want to intrude so I'll be back soon don't worry." He said in a hurry as he left.

That night.

Dark returned that night with what looked like something living holding on to him but was hidden by his cloke. "Hey Crystal…stop moving…where's your friend I need to…" He stopped as he tripped over the living room table. As he fell what was hold to him fell to. It was a baby dragoness.

Crystal's eyes met with Dark's in shock. "I can explain." Dark said rushing to see if the hatchling was ok.

"Just calm down and tell me who is she?" Crystal said calmly

"She's my hatchling sister and has barely just hatched and the only family I have other than you." But just then he drawed his sword. "And if you touch her I'll kill you."

"Woo calm down. Unlike my predecessor I don't kill innocents for fun. Now can you pleases tell me why did you hide her?" Crystal asked.

"Because you help the guardians and her blood is…unique. So I can't trust you." Dark said putting his sword back as he saw a shadow move in the dark.

"Ok there are many things wrong with that sentence but before I correct you…" Crystal said as he teleported behind the trespasser grabbing her and holding a claw to her neck. "Who are you?"

"Dark?" She said trying to breath.

"Let her go she my friend Nightshade." He said staring at her. "Who was just leaving."

"Yes of course boss but you left this behind." She said handing him a picture witch he snatched quickly.

"All right if you say so." Crystal said letting her go. "My apologies my lady but I swore I locked the door. By the way what's that you got their cus?" Crystal asked

"Nothing. And Night shouldn't you be leaving." He said.

"Oh yes sure boss." She said taking a bow and leaving.

"Oh cus where's that friend of yours I never got to meet her." Dark said with his evil smile.

"I swear on your life you hurt her I will gut you and strangle you with your own intestines. Got it." Crystal warned as his eye flashed purple.

"Well she did try to kill me in the past. So if she try's anything I can't be held responsible." He said smiling tapping his sword.

"Fine. Charlier? Where are you?" Crystal shouted.

"In your room why?" She responded.

"My cosine wants to meet you. Sadly." Crystal sighed.

"Hey I'm nice…sometimes." He said picking up his sister with his tail. "If only mum was here to see you." He whispered as a tear started to form around his eye. But he quickly got a grip. "Ehem any way I'm not that bad."

"I see." Charlier said as she jumped down the stares. "And who's this little gem." Charlier said trying to hold her excitement at the sight of the baby dragoness.

"Watch it Charlier." Dark growled but then a grin appeared on his face. "or do you wanted to end up like your brother left dead in a ditch." Charlier then was hit with a tidal wave of regret and anger towards the dragon standing before her. "Sorry did I hit a nerve."

"Charlier?" Crystal asked seeing the smoke rise from her scales.

"Oh you never told him did you?" Dark said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Charlier screamed busting into flames but soon calmed down again seeing the panic in her mate's face. "When I told you during the war I found my fun and food by pretending to hunt the ape armies." Crystal nodded. "Well when I was younger I did not do it alone. My brother taught me everything he was the best he fought and killed everything in order to keep me fed."

"My dad died trying to save us and are mother died giving birth to me. So we looked out for each other till we could not fight any more. But after some big raids on some camps Malefor began to take notice and knew it was not 'ghosts' like his armies said attacked them. So he hired an assassin him." She said with hatred pointing at Dark. "So Crystal give me on reason, just fucking one why I should not kill that bastard. RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" She said releasing her rage

"Wait you didn't know?" Dark said surprised as Crystal shook his head making Dark bust out laughing. "You never told him that's just sad. But I don't care Malefor is dead I'm not so…" He said putting down his sister and opening his arms. "Go on kill me I've got nothing left and apparently I'm evil so do me a favour and the rest of your boring world to." He taunted. But Charlier had, had it and slapped him across the face and quickly grabbed him by the neck.

"I swore I would fight in his name but…he would not want this…not the become you. But trust me little dragon I wont hesitate to make a necklace out of your teeth and make you watch as I burn you sister alive. Maybe then you'll understand the pain I felt at such a young age." She said leaving the house

Dark picked him self up and spat up some blood and began to follow Charlier outside with Crystal close behind. "You not the only one who has suffered little dragoness. You did not have to kill your own family in order to survive. Sell your soul to gain something. You have no idea why I'm like this do you? NO! And no one can. If you need me I'll be in Everfree." Dark said taking flight as quick as possible into the night sky.

"You know he is pure evil?" Charlier said wiping the last tears of rage the flowed down her face.

"Maybe but can pure evil cry?" Crystal asked looking at the tears in the dirt and only revising silence from Charlier. "I thought so. Look after the little one I need to find him." Crystal said taking off giving chase.

In the Everfree forest

Dark had landed as close to the centre as he could and begin to walk around. But after an hour or so he slammed his sword into the ground and sat down on a near by rock. "Why am I all ways burdened with this?" He asked out loud trying not to cry.

"You know all burdens can be carried by more than one person?" Said a familiar voice. This just made Dark snarl at him.

"And how would you know? I'm not welcome anywhere or by anyone. I don't see why you think you can change me?" He said as Crystal stepped out of the shadows.

"Because I've seen good in you. You only do what's best for your sister right? And so what you've done evil in the past. The past is not what defines you its just a new starting point to a second chance." Crystal said sitting across from him.

"Yes but how can I change? I can't change what I did…to my family." Just then Dark started to bust our crying. "That's why I can't change I can't let go. Can't you see that?"

"Yes I can but don't you want what's best for your sister?" Crystal asked making him stop crying and nod.

"But I can't. There are a counsel of dragons who want me and my sister dead and if I want peace its them or us." He explained sobbing.

"Then let me any my friends help you. Let us train you to be better and a better person only you can start the first step." Crystal said standing up and holding a claw to pick him up. "Deal?"

But before Dark could take it he saw a dragon in the shadows ready an arrow and fired. "Look out!" He shouted pushing Crystal to the side taking the arrow in the heart. "Ahh fuck so this is how I die? I was hoping I would die in style." He gasped as he fell down by the rock.

"Damm it he got away." Crystal said getting to his feet and seeing Dark lay down near the rock he was sitting on. "Oh no you don't your not dieing because of some…arrow." Crystal trailed off see that the area that he was hit was becoming infected with poison. And quickly.

"So this is it and my last sight it my ugly cosine. Great." Dark mocked and if he could laugh.

"Yea well your 'Ugly cosine' is going to save your life so sit still this will hurt a lot." Crystal smiled as his paw glowed in a bright and pure light practically making the arrow fall out of his chest and the wound disappear.

As Dark gasped as air refilled his lungs Crystal stumbled back as some blood left his chest but soon stopped. "Ok all those times I said you where weaker than me I take 'some' of that back." He smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Yea…Damm I hate transfusion magic. God damm it Syla when are you going to teach me proper healing." Crystal cursed shaking him self off.

"Yea well thanks and about your training I don't think you friends like me seeing as I've harmed them some way in the past." Dark said.

"We all have messed up pasts but they will help but if you have done something to harm them in any way. Don't bring it up or act like an ass." Crystal said

"Well we have all the time we need being stuck for a couple of mouths why not. Lets head back and before your friend upsets my sister. And I'm guessing you two are more than just friends. Hint, hint" Dark laughed

"Yea. Yea you've only caught on we've been a couple for a year now and don't worry she's good with kids…surprisingly." Crystal admitted.

"Yea well she's my sister and I'll like to keep her safe and please don't mention anything I've said here ok?" Dark pleaded.

"What are you talking about I have no idea what you mean." Crystal said smiling.

"Thanks cus."

**Me: First sorry for this being late second I was reading the reviews (Because I have no life) and saw that Zilla you offered to help my cosine and the answer is why not. I mean if you did not help me I would not have got this far his name is **joshabbott28 **and if anyone else wants to help him out or just curios about his work check him out.**

**Charlier: That it?**

**Me: eeyup so till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you **


	6. The true face of the crystal dragons

**Me: Ok I am back.**

**Charlier: Welcome back. Shall we get to it?**

**Me: Eeyup. To Person: Yea that's kind of what I said except I know its there just he doesn't yet. Wow that's it **

**Charlier: Yea it is **

**Me: Ok then on with the show.**

The true face of the crystal dragons

That night everyone all slept after Dark apologised, as did Charlier for threatening his sister. But that night everything became calm till Dark woke up a left the house but not as quiet as he hoped as Crystal was hiding in the shadows waiting for him to leave. "Oh Dark I thought you would be better than this." Crystal whispered to him self as he gave chase.

In the Everfree forest

Dark descended from the skies as quiet as the night its self and was greeted by two dragons by the entrance of a cave. "We were starting to worry about you boss." One said walking in with him leaving the other outside.

"You lot worry to much but we must hurry I'm afraid he's…getting to me." Dark said drifting off.

"Well don't worry boss we have the runes you wanted." Said another dragon with a grin on his face. "About time you showed."

"Yea, yea Pyro we need to hurry up so we can leave this place. Fool dose not even suspect a thing and I'll have my power back soon and my amulet restored." He said holding a blackened crystal amulet. But there celebration was short lived as they heard someone whistling at the cave entrance.

It was Crystal as a human pulling his knife out of the front guards chest. "For shame cus for shame you know here I thought I was helping you but like everyone in are bloodline we will all ways stab each other in the back when were not looking. Shame it has to end like this." He said shifting into a dragon and snapping his claws making several dragons and humans appear.

"Meet the outcasts used to be part of my sisters ex-cult driven to kill me. But now their not and they hate it when people like you kill innocents and they are very persistent. Trust me." Crystal grinned seeing the shock in Dark's face as his men formed a defensive line in front of him.

"ENOUGH! This is not between me and you its between me and the counsel and I want revenge but with out this." He said pointing to his amulet. "I'm to weak so I don't want to fight you but if you don't get out of my way. You will die here." He warned.

"You don't have to do this by your self I told you this. And power will get you nowhere trust me I know. So let me help you." Crystal pleaded making Dark think.

"Why should I trust you." He said lowering his sword and turning to his troops. "Go back to are world I send word if I need you."

"Yes sir." One said as they disappeared.

"Me and you right now lets settle this." Dark challenged lifting up his sword.

Crystal turned to the outcasts. "Go back to Warfang and wait for a…result." Crystal ordered as they all bowed and opened portals, going through them.

"I wont kill you but I will burn into your memory why I'm feared." Crystal said readying his staff and pistol.

"Nor do I but your in my way of revenge. Just face it were opposites." He said circling Crystal.

"I'm in no ones way I'm offering to help you but that's your problem you shun help when its offered." Crystal said as he began to circle Dark on the other side of the cave.

"Because its from you. And encase you have not noticed I'm pissed about what you did to me!" He shouted charging towards Crystal who just turned to shadows.

"Well you started it I wanted to help you but you would not listen to me." Crystal argued.

"Oh but I did. I can't change you know this more than I do…" Dark said as he threw a knife into Crystal shoulder as he repapered. "So why bother."

While Crystal was on the floor her pulled out the knife as his eyes started to change colour to red. "BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY! The only true one I have!" He shouted sending a scream of fear towards Dark but he just shock it off and laughed.

"That wont work. Your mother and farther told you when we where young to keep away from me. Call that family?" He asked spiting to one side. "We maybe family but I never liked you since we where kids. Now…" He said charging a spelling one claw. "Where was I."

"One last word before I die." Crystal pleaded making Dark nod in agreement. "Never ever mention the family I never KNEW!" Crystal shouted as he exploded into a blinding purple light sending Dark across the room.

I am the descendant of the first ten crystal dragons. I am of royal blood and the last of my kind. And I shall not be defeated by YOU!" Crystal shouted in a demonic voice firing a convexity blast at dark sending him crashing into the wall knocking him out.

When he came through he saw Crystal in his human form holding his crystal blade extending from his arm to his neck. With a purple fire raged filled eyes burning into Dark's soul. "Remember this day. The day you saw the true face and burden I carry. Go. Leave and never come back." Crystal said as his eye went back to normal and stepping off Dark's neck, as he did he teleported back home leaving the lonely dragon to his thoughts.


	7. One dose not simply try to run

**Me: Welcome back.**

**Charlier: Ok then. To the reviews?**

**Me: Oh yea. To Guest: I'm glad you liked it cus I would have made it longer but I had stuff to do. To Person: Yup still evil. To Zilla: Yea most of my bloodline are assholes and maybe you don't have to imagine it you see I has ideas and second yea my friends wanted to 'help you' if you get my meaning.**

**Charlier: There wired.**

**Me: And you just figured that out? Any way let start this.**

One dose not simply try to run

Dark was just left alone by himself in the cave where to him time meant nothing. His thought ran by many were thoughts of running but that thought ended at the chance of being killed and his sister left alone. At first it was anger that enraged but soon he calmed down to sadness.

The only dragon that never judged him just showed the extent of his mercy even after everything he had done Dark was still alive. Minuets turned to hours and soon enough the sun had rose across the forest with only a few rays of light entering the cave.

But soon enough Dark heard the clanking of armoured ponies heading towards the cave. Dark looked up to the entrance and took a deep and sighed. "Well I should have guessed. Well-played cus. Well played." Dark sighed in defeat as a small platoon entered all with weapons ready.

"Darkwing you have been charged with attempt to flee off world. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. Will you come quietly?" Asked the head of the platoon.

Dark sat in silence and went over his options. He could fight them off but by the sounds of it there was a whole army waiting for him outside. So there was option two witch was. "I surrender." He replied throwing his sword away from his side and stood up as they took him outside.

He was met with what look like 25 royal guards all armed to the teeth. 'They thought I would fight I supposed.' Dark thought was he was led along a newly forged path leading to a prison cell mounted on a chariot. As Dark was suggested to enter the cell they took off to the palace. 'Well I guess an apology would not be enough.' Dark thought as he laid down to sleep.

Canterlot castle 3 days later

Dark's cell opened with a grey glow showing the unicorn jailer at the entrance. "Its time." He said plainly making dark get up off his bed and walk to the entrance. "By the way you may want to get back into shape I heard there's been some trouble that even Crystalix wouldn't even think about doing. He's crazy but it involves one of his relatives." The jailer whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"And her highness is afraid that Crystal will lose it?" Dark asked getting a nod from the jailer.

"Yes due to the damage he cursed but even though he fix all of it she's still unsure about him. So she needs somepony who can 'keep there cool'" He hinted

"Is it a privet court?" Dark asked.

"Yes."

"Is he there?"

"No I guess he couldn't stand to see you. No offence."

"None taken I hope Celestia can give me one thing." He thought out loud as they met two guards who took over.

"Good luck Dark and be careful many want you dead." The jailer warned

"Yea I get that a lot." Dark said as he was led out

Canterlot main hall

Dark was stood in front of the two princesses and behind him where two crowds of pony nobles. 'Great I wonder how many hate me. Oh lets face it they all hate me.' Dark thought to him self with a smile as one of the nobles was giving him a dirty look. As a response some smoke left his nostrils making her hid behind her friends. 'Might as well take pleaser in the small things.'

"Darkwing you've been charged with attempting to flee are world and cause harm to all those in it. How do you pled?" Celestia asked.

"Guilty. I have nowhere to run to so why bother." Dark said not making eye contact with her.

Celestia just looked at her sister for help who just gave a simple nod. "Be that as it may Dark you still may have another chance." Dark gave his full attention. "We have had several 'incidents' that have been considered to dangers for the royal guard and instead of getting Crystalix to help us. You can do it bring back anything that can explain theses occurrences." Celestia finished.

"We will give you everything you need for the trip. Any last minuet requests?" Luna asked.

"Yea just two. I need my sword back and I want my sister to be taken care of by my cosine Crystalix not taken to some pony orphanage. I trust him and all that fallow him…sometimes." He muttered

"Theses terms are…reasonable. Your weapon will be returned and causality of your sister will be given to Crystalix and his mate Charlier. Is there anything else?" Luna asked

"Keep you guards at a distance. My methods are not for the faint hearted other than that no. When do I start?" He asked with his dark grin.

Several weeks later

Charlier was just lazing around at Crystal's house with nothing to do. She had all ready but Dark's sister to bed now all she could do was nothing till she heard the doorbell. "I'm coming calm down." Charlier said getting up.

When she answered the door she was met by a most hated face. "Oh its you." Charlier said seeing Dark.

"Eh hello…who are you?" Dark asked not recognising the red pony.

"Its me moron Charlier. And before you ask Crystal is not here." She said trying to hold her hate back.

"Can I come in?" Dark asked.

"Sure." She said letting him in. "So what's this about you want to see you sister or something?"

"Yes and no. Is she ok?" Dark asked.

"Yea but she's sleeping and you thought I was not good with kids." Charlier said. "Why do you…" Charlier was cut off by a metal cylinder hit her hoof.

"What's that?" Dark asked.

"A pulse grenade." Charlier sighed picking it up with her magic. "Witch Crystal said where off limits Gurala!" She shouted throwing it back and with a bang they heard a small whimper off a _Hrrr. _As a small clay dragon teleported onto a table dizzy falling over.

"What is that?" Dark asked making the dragon teleport to his shoulder and burning the back of his neck. "Ow why you little…" He said trying to grab it only for it to teleport again to Charlier shoulder.

"She is Guralath Crystal's Pennykettle dragon. Gurala for short." Charlier explained making Gurala _Hrrr _with joy.

"Ok then. But any way where is he I need to speak to him?" He asked.

"He's at Vinyl's practising for a show tonight. I wouldn't go there if I were you though." Charlier advised.

"Why?"

"Because he is the creator of the element of sound witch is very deadly when he's pissed off but lethal when he's happy." Charlier explained.

"I'll manage. I'm sorry Charlier for everything." He apologised.

"Thank you" Charlier thanked.

"Take care of my sister for me." Dark said heading out.

"I will." Charlier said as he left.

**Me: Aw you made up.**

**Charlier: Can it.**

**Me: Sorry. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**


	8. Why dose no pony listen to me anymore?

**Me: Welcome back.**

**Charlier: And where have you been?**

**Me: Life…I'm joking I've just been busy.**

**Charlier: Fair point.**

**Me: Any way to the reviews. To Person: I'm sorry I've been jumping from story to story but I never plan theses thinks it just happens. To Zilla: Like I said my friends can be very wired but heck you have to find some way to pass the time. And who knows.**

**Charlier: Shall we start.**

**Me: Yes we shall**

Why dose no pony listen to me anymore?

Dark made his way to the club getting many dirty looks from passing ponies as his did but he could care less the information he had…Crystal needed to be told.

When he reached the club he took a deep breath and as he was just about to open the door a blast of music bust open the door sending Dark to the ground. "What the buck…wait I mean fuck." He corrected himself as he got up to see a white unicorn with glasses on run out the door to him.

"Dude I'm so sorry but we where…" The unicorn stopped dead in her tacks when she got a better look at Dark. "Its you."

"I guess my cosine told you about me." Dark assumed.

"Yea he did. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." She advised.

"Maybe but I never listen to anyone." Dark replied as he walked past her to see Crystal on the stage behind a blue holographic mix table.

"Damm, damm and blast it. Fox I thought I said put more power into the treble not the bass." Crystal argued as he went under the table.

"Look its not my fault you would not listen to…" Fox was cut off at the sight of Dark entering the club. "Crystal we have company."

"Oh what now dragon hunters is it, the Ix, templars I mean what else can it…be." Crystal stopped dead in his tracks.

"Am I interrupting?" Dark asked as Crystal changed to a dragon and leaned on the table.

"What do you want? You want me to get Celestia off your back or something?" Crystal said getting ready for another fight as his eyes slowly stated to glow neon blue.

"One I don't want to fight you and two I should have given this to her but…you need it more than she dose." Dark said throwing a package to him.

When Crystal removed the paper the first thing he saw was what looked like resurrection tequnices. "Keep looking." Dark said when Crystal looked up.

The next thing Crystal saw was a picture of four dragons standing behind three eggs. "This was taken long before Malefor."

"Who are they?" Asked Crystal trying to remember who they where.

"The two on the left are my parents and the ones on the right are yours." Dark explained as Crystal looked closer at the two. The one that looked like his farther was wearing some sort of ceremonial armour incrusted in crystals. His scales where light green and his wings and underbelly was darker green, he had two horns that curled upwards too. And his eyes where light blue.

While the other dragon his mother was wearing a dress that looked like it was for a wedding. Her scales where light blue as where her wings but her underbelly was light green, She had four horns that curled to the back of her head.

"This was taken after there wedding. It turns out that my old friend Pyro wants to resurrect your sister for some reason and this was there when I was there." Dark explained as Crystal walked past him and went to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Why did you give this to me?" Crystal asked coldly.

"Because we are both in trouble. Aren't you even fazed at the fact your crazed sister is…" "SHES NOT CRAZY!" Crystal interrupted hitting the table and looking at Dark.

"She's not her." Crystal trailed off.

"I'm sorry but we need to stop her." Dark said still remaining calm.

"Yea your right. But where do we start?" Crystal asked making Dark smile.

"Give me some credit will you. We need to go to the Crystal Empire." Dark said

"Ok but I need to do something's first." Crystal explained.

"Like what?" Dark asked.

"Why do you think I've been practising I'm playing tonight. Really I thought even you can figure that out." Crystal mocked

"And that more important that your sister returning?" Dark asked.

"One thing I've learned being here is you can't deny a good show. And besides I promised Pinkie pie I would and if you think I'm crazy when I'm mad well. Lets say no one brakes a pinkie promise." Crystal said making him shiver.


End file.
